


Type A - Not Possible

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kim should have Type O blood, but she has Type A.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Kudos: 7
Collections: RELEASE THE CRACKEN





	Type A - Not Possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Kim regularly saved the world. She fought mad scientists, robots, and even the occasional alien. She could do anything! Sometimes, saving the world wasn’t as grand and flashy as a big adventure, sometimes it was the little things, like donating blood. There had been a shortage and so Kim and her friends had stepped up to the plate.

“Miss Possible,” one of the aids called out.

“Present,” Kim said as she got out of the chair and walked up.

“We’ve processed your donation and you said that you wanted the results.”

Kim had never given blood before, but when they’d offered to also screen her blood and tell her what her type was, she had taken them up on that offer. Of course, Kim knew that she was type O already. Both her parents were Type O, so it was simple science.

“You have Type A blood and it came back negative on all the viruses and conditions we screened for.”

“Wait, that’s impossible! I must have Type O blood. Both my parents are Type O. It’s impossible for me to be any other type!”

“I’m sorry, but you have Type A blood. We check each one twice to prevent mix-ups.”

Kim could only nod her head mutely without saying another word. Her blood type wasn’t possible. Was she even a Possible? Maybe she was adopted? That could be a personally logical explanation for why she didn’t have the right blood type.

With her head swimming she drove herself back home. She walked past her father. For a moment she considered just asking him but at the last moment she just gave him a “hi” before moving on to find her mother. Her mother was alone, reading a medical journal in a comfortable chair.

“Mom, I need to talk to you,” Kim said as she approached her mother.

“What’s wrong?” her mother asked.

“I donated blood and they said I was Type A, not Type O. But that is impossible if you’re Type O and so is Dad.”

Her mother set aside the journal, scooched aside, and patted the open space for Kim to squeeze into, which Kim did. Her mother wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close.

“First, I want you to know that you are very much our daughter,” she emphasized. “I was already pregnant with you from an earlier boyfriend when your father proposed to me. He knew and told me that it didn’t matter, that you were our daughter.”

Kim felt her heart settle down. Now that she had the truth, and that her parents both still loved her, it made her feel calmer. She could process the rest now.

“Who is my biological father?” Kim asked.

“You aren’t going to like the answer,” her mother warned.

“I need to know.”

“Drew Lipsky.”

* * *

Something was very wrong with Kim. Dr. Drakken knew that. He’d created a death trap training course for her to try out and while she was avoiding all the death traps, she wasn’t giving it that usual Kim Possible enthusiasm. That was why he was waiting for her at the end with his arms clasped behind his back.

“What’s wrong?”

Kim looked at him and started crying.

“Ah, am I flowering again?” Dr. Drakken asked as he searched all over for petals, vines, or leaves. Normally she didn’t cry at the sight of him, sometimes she cried in bed, but that was usually part of their roleplaying and was just acting.

Kim shook her head and then threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his blue coat. It took Drakken a moment to respond before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. Then he slowly started to stroke her auburn hair.

“Mo-Mom told me-“ Kim sobbed. “Mom told me… told me that. You’re my biological father.”

“Oh,” was all he could say. This was not what he was expecting. He’d dated Kim’s mother before she’d been wooed away from him, but he never would have guessed that he’d fathered Kim. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Kim cried.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Kim looked up at him with red eyes. “Do you… You don’t care?”

“I mean I don’t not care, but why would that impact our relationship?” he asked.

She smiled and bounced up, kissing him square on the lips. “Thank you. I don’t not care either, but I don’t want to end things with you… though I think I’m going to wait a little longer before telling my parents about us.”

Drakken considered it a moment before nodding. “Agreed. Do you want to go out? Something to cheer you up?”

“I’d love that.”

* * *

Shego was filing her nails when Dr. D and Kim left the lair together, hand in hand. 

“Didn’t you two just have one of those sappy date nights?” Shego asked.

“Oh, we’re going to a father-daughter exhibit in New York City,” Dr. Drakken said as he walked out the door.

It was only after it closed that Shego processed what was just said.

“You know, I don’t think I want to know.”


End file.
